Avengers One-Shots
by Evil intent
Summary: Just short and sweet one-shots. I will be taking requests:)
1. I Didn't Mean To

This takes place in Marvel's The Civil War when Bucky, Steve, and Tony are fighting. Enjoy:)

Steve, Bucky and Tony tangled; throwing and ducking blows at every opportunity. Each got a few good hits on the other, but none managed to significantly impair anyone. Steve and Bucky passed the shield back and forth, each using it to drive Tony further into the ground.

"This never should have happened." Steve thought woefully, "This shouldn't BE happening." He blocked another hit that Tony sent his way and returned it with one of his own.

As Steve went to pass his shield to Bucky, Tony intercepted it. He grabbed it and quickly threw it to the side- directly through the gaping hole in the rock wall.

"Well that's gone." Steve muttered under his breath. Tony kicked out, his armored leg landing squarely on Steve's chest. The force of the impact sent Steve sprawling backwards and into the wall. As his head collided with the rock he saw stars and dimly registered a throbbing pain radiating through it. His larger concern at the moment was on Bucky and Tony, and while Steve and Bucky together were a match for the heavily weaponed genius- one alone wasn't.

Steve struggled to his feet, ribs protesting the entire way. But as he stood Tony caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and whipped around. He quickly fired a repulsor blast from his outstretched palm directly into the rock above Steve's head.

Steve dropped to the ground and wrapped his arms around his head in a desperate attempt to protect himself as rocks fell down around him. One collided with the side of his head and he felt the sharp edge slice through the skin on his temple. The momentum of the rock knocked him to the side, and he landed hardly on a rock that only served to aggravate his already injured ribs more. He groaned in pain and tried to move, only to find his body was pinned down by the the large rocks. Hearing the fighting behind him, Steve quickly twisted his head around to see what had happened. Bucky was holding his ground, but Tony was slowly gaining the upper hand. Steve wasn't sure how much longer his friend would hold out and began to push the rocks off of him so he could help. He strained against the weight, but as he heard another repulsor blast and a thud joined by the sound of more rocks falling his strength seemed to double. He shoved the rock off his chest, ignoring the excruciatingly painful jolt it sent through his aching ribs, and sat up to start removing the rocks from his legs.

I looked over to where the fighting had seemed to cease and his heart nearly leapt into his throat. Bucky was pinned under a rock, not like Steve was though, Bucky had a boulder the size of his body laying across his arm. Thankfully, it was the metal arm so it could be fixed, but Bucky was rendered unable to move and virtually defenseless.

Tony approached the trapped man slowly, his arm raised and repulser already charging. "Tony stop!" Steve shouted as he frantically shoved the last rock off his leg.

Tony paused for half a second before continuing, "This doesn't concern you Rogers."

Steve struggled to his feet, all pain forgotten or pushed to the side. "He's my friend."

Tony looked back at Steve, "Yeah so was I."

Steve opened his mouth but before he could say anything Tony turned back around and aimed at Bucky. Steve's eyes widened as he saw the scene that was about to unfold before him and he launched himself forward. He collided harshly with Tony as he wrapped his own body around Tony's. The two of them both crashed to the ground and the repulser fired a blast that shook the room.

Tony's POV

My eyes widened behind my mask as I saw Steve's body hurdle towards me. He slammed into me, his body crashing down on mine and bringing us both down to to the floor.

"Full power." Jarvis spoke through my mic.

I realized what was about to happen, "No, Jarvis wait!" I yelled as the repulser fired.

I felt Steve's body jolt as the repulser fired directly into his chest. My mouth fell open, "No." I whispered in horror.

"Steve!" I heard the other man shout. His voice was laced with agony but I could barely hear it over the blood rushing in my ears. I rolled Steve's body off mine and lifted my face plate. "No." I whispered again. Steve's chest was a mess of blood and charred flesh, the sight made bile rise in my throat and I nearly threw up. I had done this. This was my doing. He was dead and it was my fault. I killed him.

"Steve, no!" I heard Bucky cry.

"Oh God." I thought, "No, no, nonononono." The words repeated over and over before they all strung together into one terrifying line. "I did this. I. Did. This." Tears prickled the backs of my eyes and I felt as if all the breath was been stolen from my lungs. I touched the side of his neck gingerly, begging and praying to anything and anyone I could think of that I would feel something. There was nothing. A tear slipped down my cheek and I let out a ragged cry. He was dead- because of me.

"You son of a bitch!" Bucky screamed. I could hear ragged emotion in his choked voice. He let out a stifled sob.

I looked down in horror at what I had done. "I-I," I stuttered, not sure what to say. What do you say to someone when you just killed the best man probably on the face of the earth. "I didn't mean to." I whispered, heartbroken. "I didn't mean to."


	2. It'll Be Okay

"I don't care what you think about him." Fury snapped, glaring at Tony. "We can't have the two of you be duking it out in the streets. You and Rogers will meet and you will sign an agreement!"

Tony made a bitter muted sound under his breath that was a mix of a groan and a growl, "Fine, sir." He spat mockingly.

"Fix it Stark." Came the curt response before Fury turned on his heel and marched to the stair door.

"There's an elevator, you know!" Tony called to his back, rolling his eyes.

Fury waved a hand over his head to dismiss the comment, "Yeah I know!" as the door swung shut behind the elevator door dinged to announce the release of its passengers. Tony sighed deeply, 'show time.'

I'm just a friendly ole line break, just ignore me...

The elevator doors opened slowly with a ding. Steve felt the telltale surge of anxiety as Tony's face was revealed. 'I'm a soldier.' He reminded himself forcefully, 'I've faced worse than this on my day off, you don't get to feel like this.' He pushed the butterflies out of his stomach and stepped out of the elevator, Bucky close on his heels.

"Rogers." Tony said quietly in greeting, only nodding at Bucky.

Bucky replied in suit whereas Steve responded with a curt nod, "Stark." Steve motioned to the empty room, "You didn't bring the rest of your team?"

Tony nodded, "You neither, I see. I thought this was going to be one on one."

"I thought he should have been here." Steve said shortly, "Now are we going to make an agreement or not." It was less of a question than a statement.

"Of course."

The three of them moved across the room and sat at a table, Steve and Bucky on one side, Tony on the other. They remained that way for a while, not saying anything. Finally a call from Tony's phone signaled a break in the tension.

Tony stood and moved away from the table, his eyes narrowing as he read the caller id. "The hell do you think you're doing?" Fury's voice snapped from the other side of the phone.

"We're sorting things out." Tony lied quickly, "Which we really should get back too so..."

Tony could practically hear the eye roll, "You're doing nothing; I've been watching for the past five minutes while you three have been trying to stare each other down."

Tony quickly looked up and scanned the room for cameras, catching one in the leftmost corner of the room he sighed and returned to the director, "Really?"

"You idiots won't do anything yourself." Fury snapped back as if it explained everything, "Now get your ass back in the conversation."

Tony turned further away from the table so that neither of the others could read his lips, "Yeah well what the hell am I supposed to say?" he grumbled.

"Offer them and their team their jobs back." Fury replied.

"Wait, I'm sorry what?" Tony sputtered, "You want me to invite them back into my home? You're eye patch must be keeping you from seeing clearly, because there's no way in hell that's ever going to happen again. I made that mistake once, and look how that turned out; I'm not doing it again." He finished his rant quickly and took a deep breath to calm and steady himself.

There was the audible eye roll again, "You'll do damn well what I tell you to." Fury responded, "Don't forget that as an Avenger you work for me. And as for them coming back, the closer they are the more you can keep an eye on them. They'll be under your control, their team as well." Tony wisely said nothing. "You didn't think about that did you?" Fury replied, his voice subtly laced with humor.

Tony took another deep breath, 'Great,' He thought, 'they're coming back home.'

-Three months later-

The Avengers sat peacefully lounging in the living room; Wanda, Vision, Steve and Bucky on the couch- in that order. Natasha and Clint sat in separate armchairs but still next to each other. They were used to having different opinions and as strong willed as they bother were they knew that their opinions would rule them. They had mended their friendship the quickest; everyone else was taking a bit more time. Bruce was stretched out in the recliner as Thor leaned over the table with his head resting in his hands; Tony was still in the kitchen finishing their dinner.

Pepper had been the one to suggest that they do this, these "family nights" as she called them. They lot of them would watch a movie together and eat dinner, and while Tony would never admit it- it had been helping. Everyone felt more comfortable around each other, and they were finally getting back to the team dynamic that Tony had honestly missed. The tension between Tony, Steve and Bucky was still palpable, but they were working on fixing that too. At least they were all willingly in a room together, that was a step up.

"Hey Tony, what's for dinner?" Steve called from the living room. And even talking- damn this was working!

"Tacos!" Tony called back, "It was Clint's night to pick." Clint held up a thumbs-up in Tony's direction without turning his head away from the show.

After sliding the shells in the oven to heat them up Tony made his way into the living room and sat on the couch- between Steve and Bucky. Steve didn't seem to mind but Bucky turned towards Tony, his eyebrows drawn together.

Tony shrugged, "What?" Buck sighed, a hint of anger in his voice, and shifted slightly in his seat- his elbow now digging into Tony's ribs ever so slightly. They remained that way for several minutes and the pressure on Tony's ribs kept digging as Bucky leaned into him. Finally, and thankfully as Tony thought, the timer on the oven rang and Tony leapt up to go and get it.

"I got it!" he called over his shoulder and he speed walked to the kitchen.

Bucky clambered to his feet after him, "I'll help him." He mumbled in a low voice.

As Bucky rounded the corner into an area where the others couldn't see him Tony came up to him. "Do we have a problem?" he snapped, his voice irate.

Bucky shrugged, "Why would we have a problem?" he sniped back, obviously distressed.

"Well let's see," Tony responded, lowering his voice, "you spent the last five minutes trying to stab be with your elbow and all I did was sit dow-"

"Next to Steve." Growled Bucky, his voice low.

"What?" Tony asked, obviously incredibly confused.

"Next. To. Steve." Bucky said slowly, enunciating each word slowly as if Tony was a small child.

Tony felt his jaw drop, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, Tony, I am." Buck said shortly, "He was my friend long before he was yours okay?"

"Wow, um, okay." Tony replied, voice dripping with sarcasm, "I guess I won't sit on my own couch, in my own house that I am letting you live in!" his voice raised a decibel as he finished his spiel.

Bucky scoffed, "Yeah like you didn't do it on purpose."

Tony was thoroughly confused at this point, "Do what?" he practically yelled.

Natasha, hearing Tony's yell called, "Hey, you guys okay in there?"

"Yeah, we're fine!" Tony called back quickly before turning back to Bucky.

Bucky lowered his voice to the point of a whisper, "You know how I feel about him, and you know that we're trying to work on it just like you and him are trying to work on your friendship. I'm doing the best I can to stay out of your way so can you please stay out of mine?"

Tony felt his mouth fall open but found he was unable to speak, "Wait...what?" was all he could manage.

"Oh shit." Bucky mumbled, realizing he had just admitted his feelings to Tony of all people.

"You love him." Tony whispered quietly. "That's why he chose you."

"And why I chose him." Bucky replied in the same tone.

Tony opened his mouth to say something else but was quickly cut off by the sharp trill of the smoke alarm.

"Oh shit!" Tony heard Natasha swear violently as the group all leapt to their feet and ran to the kitchen.

"What the hell were you two doing in here?" Clint snapped at Tony and Bucky as they stood silently, staring at the clamoring group in the kitchen.

Steve was yanking open the oven and pulling out the shells before dumping them in the sink, still smoking, as quickly as he could.

Natasha quickly flipped on the sink, letting the cool water help dissipate the smoke. There was a collective sigh of relief as Clint and Bruce finally got the alarm to shut off.

Suddenly, but not completely unexpectedly, Bucky walked over and kissed Steve on the lips, gentle and sweet. If the two of them felt everyone's eyes on them they didn't show it, but when they broke apart they were greeted by a sea of happy and semi-surprised faces.

"My hero, as always." Bucky whispered to Steve as he pulled away.

Steve grinned, a faint blush on his cheeks. He clapped his hands together, ending the moment, "So who's ready for dinner?"

The group broke apart, heading for plates. As Natasha moved away Tony head her and Clint whispering, "I was wondering how long that was going to take."

Tony stifled a grin as he watched Bucky take Steve's hand in his own and walk over to the buffet style dinner. He knew better than to get between Bucky and his boyfriend.


End file.
